Rito Revolto
Rito Revolto is a fictional character from the American television series Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, as well as the sequel program Power Rangers Zeo. The idiotic skeleton-like brother of Rita Repulsa, brother-in-law of Lord Zedd, and son of Master Vile, Rito is based on the Ninja Sentai Kakuranger villain, Gashadokuro. Revolto's body actor was Danny Wayne Stallcup, and his voice was performed by Bob Papenbrook. Contents show Backgroundedit The younger son to Master Vile and an unknown humanoid female, Rito was brought up around evil. He knew how picky his older sister, Rita, can be when it came to gifts being given to her. Rito's skeletal appearance was humorously revealed from her account because Rita wanted a nice little planet to take over. Being the idiot he is, Rito offended her by giving her a fire-breathing dragon instead. To prove her point, Rita used the dragon to attack him and burn their parents' house. Characteristicsedit Personalityedit Rito is described as moronic and bumbling. He is initially a humorous but powerful enemy but quickly becomes nothing more than a comical villain. Rito loved goofing around as much as being evil, and his presence greatly infuriated Lord Zedd to no end. Especially his habit of referring to him as "Ed", causing Zedd to yell at Rito in contempt whenever he got his name wrong. During Zeo, he became a comic foil for the protagonists, attempting, and failing, to conquer Earth with the help of Goldar. Rito is at times a back-seat driver, explored first in his father, Master Vile's, space skull when he asks "Are we there yet?" and is berated by his father. This was explored again in Zeo when he asks the same question, that lead to Rita and Zedd both threatening to toss him out of the mobile base and making him walk back to the palace if he asks that annoying question again. Character historyedit Mighty Morphin' Power Rangersedit Arriving on the moon shortly after Rita's wedding to Lord Zedd (who was now his brother-in-law), Rito led a group of monsters into an ambush that would result in the successful destruction of the Power Rangers' original dinosaur powers as well as their Thunderzords. As a wedding present to his sister and Zedd, Rito had brought a large group of eggs that hatched into a flock of Tenga Warriors, bird-like creatures that would replace the Putty Patrollers as Lord Zedd's grunts. He also brought an egg that would hatch a Vampirus monster. When the Rangers returned at full power with their new Ninjazords, Rito battled them again but was quickly beaten by the Ninja Megafalconzord, no match for the Zord's power. Despite his loss, Rito stayed with Zedd and Rita to help out in their conquest of Earth. He would often fight alongside Goldar, whom he formed a friendship with. Eventually the truth of the love potion was revealed when Finster accidentally mentioned it to Rito and told him to remain silent about it. Later on, Rito offhandedly and accidentally mentions it to Goldar, who the latter demands for the antidote to be made. Despite its success, he is surprised like anyone else to see Zedd love Rita on his own accord. When Master Vile arrived Rito tried to show him that they had captured Ninjor, but he tripped and the Jar Ninjor was in broke allowing him to escape. When Vile revealed the Orb of Doom, He ordered Rito to place it at the correct spot outside of Angel Grove. Rito was able to place it in the right spot (ironically after guessing it) and with it in place Vile used the orb's power combined with his own to turn back time and leave the Power Rangers as powerless kids. In Mighty Morphin Alien Rangersedit Goldar and Rito planted a bomb outside of the Command Center, but it was defused by Alpha 5. The two were then given a map of the Command Centers Basement (that Zedd found) and attempted to blow it up. The bomb went off, and the Command Center exploded. During the chaos, Rito stole the ZEO crystal with the help of Goldar. During this mini-series, Rito finally beat the Power Rangers by stealing their Ninja Power Coins for Rita and Zedd to destroy, but only after Billy returned to his normal age by using a machine powered by the coins. In Power Rangers Zeoedit Rito and Goldar wandered about through Angel Grove devoid of their memories (and Goldar also lost his wings). They soon encountered Bulk and Skull and agreed to become their butlers in exchange for shelter. However, they were eventually located by Zedd and Rita, who restored their memories (and Goldar's wings). Rito rejoined his sister and brother-in-law, and assisted them as they plotted to destroy the Machine Empire. He and Goldar were sent to Earth to launch Louie Kaboominto space in an attempt to avoid Queen Machina from tracing the renegade robot back to Zedd and Rita in their motorhome base. Though they were successful in launching Kaboom into space, Rito subsequently lost the remote and this earned both him and Goldar, Zedd and Rita's fury since it left them with no way of controlling Kaboom. Their next attempts to recapture Kaboom using a magnet designed by Finster were in vain as Rito obviously didn't know how to properly use controls and had accidentally retrieved Detective Stone's beloved Camaro. Zedd and Rita are finally fed up with his excuses and exiles him out of the base with Goldar until they found something that could help them. Rito and Goldar witnessed the return of Machina's eldest son, Prince Gasket and his wife Archerina. Seeing this, they ran off to warn Zedd and Rita of the exchange. By the time that Rito and Goldar returned, they had discovered that both Zedd and Rita have known about it. Rito was last seen with Zedd and Rita in their motorhome right after destroying the Royal House of Gadgetry. He was not present for either Dark Specter's conference on the Cimmerian Planet nor Zedd and Rita's conquest of the Vica Galaxy where both of which were seen during Countdown to Destruction, the finale of''Power Rangers In Space''. It is unknown if he had been reduced to sand or made permanently human since Rito is partially humanoid like Rita. Category:Power Rangers/Character Category:Antagonists Category:Supervillains